Daddy's Life
by BubblePony
Summary: what happens when the guardians children from ten years in the future come to the past when Tsuna's only 14 years old?  CONTAINS CONTENT FROM THE LATEST CHAPTERS! My first fanfiction so don't judge too harshly please...
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Life

Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT: this story takes place at the time of the latest chapters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn if you don't want any spoilers DON'T READ!

Genre: Humor/ Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IF I DID EVERYONE WOULD BE ON CRACK ALL DAY LONG AND TSUNA WOULD'VE CALLED MUKURO A RAPIST A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME AGO :D

_20 years into the future…_

A girl with brunette hair down to her waist sleeps in peace in the quiet mansion… to her standards anyway… Down the hall shouts of "GET BACK HERE DAMNED BASEBALL FREAK!" and likewise "STOP LAUGHING AND HELP BASEBALL BASTARD!" can be heard, this has been going on for a while now and it's only 5 a.m. Now dear readers you must be wondering WHY THE FUCK ARE PEOPLE SHOUTING AT 5A.M. IN THE MORNING? Weeeeeell… That's because Uri decided to wander off just to annoy Gokudera who was getting annoyed anyway. This had started 3 days ago. Yamamoto being the kind and overly jolly fellow he is offered to help and well Gokudera wasn't in any position to refuse along the way their kids had gotten involved aswell.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you'll wake Hiro-sama up!"

"haha no need to be so uptight Hota-chan!"

"BASTARD MY NAMES Hotaru h-o-t-a-r-u SO CALL ME HOTARU DAMNIT!"

"ahahaha maa maa you two let's all get along and find Goku's cat before something bad happens."After that they all agreed they should get a move on. Not too long after that the girl heard a tired meow coming from underneath her bed.

"hmmm that sounds like Uri… I wonder if it is Uri…" She looked under her bed and was greeted by a claw nearly scratching her face.

"Oh dear Uri's in a bad mood…" Uri had very few flames coming out of it's ears. She wasted no time picking the cat up and taking it down the hallway to where Gokudera was standing.

"Uncle Gokudera I found Uri!" Gokudera, at the sound of his name being called turned around around to be greeted by the sight of Hiroko Sawada next in line to inherit the Vongola and daughter of Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sawada, yes they got married in this fic!

"Hiroko-sama I'm so sorry (queue the bowing down and smashing head into the floor) I woke you up from the peaceful sleep-"

"It's fine but I found Uri in my room and I think he/she (is the cat a he or a she I don't know!) is really tired so we should let him/her rest." Gokudera took one look at Uri and with a quick excuse me dashed off to find Verde who probably had some way of fixing this problem.

"haha well no that that's been solved I guess we can all go to sleep now." Yamamoto was still as cheery as ever. Hotaru who was the child of Gokudera and Haru bid Hiroko farewell and went off to her room to get some much needed sleep and Ryo Yamamoto's son who had exactly the same amount of cheeriness went off to sleep aswell Hiroko was about to go back to her room aswell but she sow her father running in the distance as he came closer he looked panicked oh and Reborn was following after he looked kinda pissed oh, oh no he WAS pissed her dad probably accidentally woke him up again. She was about to run for it but her _oh so wonderfully strongandbynomeansweakorwimpy_ let out one of the most pathetic squeals EVER.

"Hiroko HELP MEEEEEEE !" Hiroko was beginning to get tired since it _was_ 5a.m. in the morning. We must also not forget that her mother is Kyoko who, at first glance, may seem sugar coated but if you annoy her she _will_ hunt you down and do unspeakable things to you. For example there was the time she was pregnant and the varia were staying at the vongola mansion since they destroyed their mansion AGAIN.

**start of flashback**

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHITTY BOSS!" Xanxus having been bored and in a bad mood decided to thro his (empty) wineglass at Squalo's head. Kyoko happened to be passing by at the time, she was about three months into the pregnancy.

"Oh? Squalo- san are you okay?" It seems she was beginning to have some motherly instincts and so became even more caring for the people around her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I'm used to it anyway…"

"What? Xanxus-san does this all the time-"

"Oi, woman got a problem with it?"

"well, no but-"

"Then get out and move on, nothing to see here." Xanxus pulled out his guns for extra effect.

"…" Kyoko was a Nazi when it came to manners and she found what Xanxus said to be very rude. A black aura began to surround her and the rest of the Varia began to silently leave the room.

"It seems I need to teach you some manners…" Kyoko smiled and lifted up a statue that happened to be near her. For the rest of the day very _manly_ screams could be heard and if you asked Xanxus about the many cuts and bruises he sported he would simply say they were from a mission and deny that they were from the day the screams were heard and that he was indeed the one that had screamed his heart out.

**end flashback**

Anyway we're getting off the point Hiroko wasn't in the best of moods so she went to find Reborn's wife and her mum and together with them beat the crap out of both Reborn and Tsuna because they were all pissed off from being woken up early. They were all about to go off to bed when n earthquake shook the house. Hiroko looked down to see that she was disappearing.

"MOMMEEEEEEE WHAT'S HAPPENIIIIIING" Hiroko had whined. Kyoko looked horrified at the thought of her daughter disappearing but alas, there was nothing she could so she tossed a couple of Hiroko's rings and boxes to Hiroko, where she got those from I don't know but hell this is a fanfiction so who cares really?, and told Hiroko to keep them on her at all times.

"I'll definitely find a way to fix this so keep yourself safe until then ok sweetie?" Hiroko nodded and then disappeared fully.

~_20 years in the past~_

_Team Reborn is discussing matters with Team Uni_

*POOF*

"oh hey dad"

**page break**

Well.. how was it bad? Terrible? Ok?

Review please and I'll give you a hug!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok soooo there isn't much to say it's the second chapter but thanks to those who reviewed they help a lot

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE KIDS FROM THE FUTURE! OTHERWISE SQUALO WOULD BE FEMALE AND XANXUS WOULD BE COUPLED WITH SQUALO ALREADY!

**page break**

"Hey, dad." Tsuna who was already shocked because some random girl just poofed into the room had a small mental breakdown when he heard dad directed at him from said girls mouth.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DAD?"

"So you mean to say Dame-Tsuna managed to get a women?"

"…Yes dad d-a-d it's not that hard." Hiroko was also having a mental breakdown but she becomes a very bland person on the outside when freaking out and so seems a little bit unsympathetic.

"W-well um that is-"he was interrupted by a kick to the head from Reborn.

"Stop stuttering and get on with it dame-Tsuna or…" Out came Reborn's gun. "Or do I need to beat the habit out of you?"

"HIIIII I GET IT SO THERE'S NO NEED TO BE RASH!" Tsuna was still trying to get his head around the fact that his apparent daughter had just poofed in out of nowhere. His hyper intuition wasn't playing up though so everything should be okay, but what should he ask first… maybe a security question but his life was so useless that he wouldn't really want to tell anybody about it…. He can't even get the girl he likes wait wait WAIT WHO THE HELL WAS THIS GIRLS MOTHER? While all of this was happening Hiroko was standing there staring at him waiting for something, anything to happen. Clearly nothing was going to happen so she decided to get the conversation going.

"Ahem, dad if your fretting about who my mother is…" Tsuna's head shot up at this. "Well nobody's gonna tell you so give up on figuring that out and as for proof that I really am your daughter…" Hiroko took the now confused Tsuna to the side and whispered a few things that made Tsuna blush. Reborn was now getting slightly annoyed if this girl really was Dame-Tsuna's daughter then why wasn't she explaining herself to him first? He was far more competent than Dame-Tsuna not to mention that he was far more dangerous or was this girl underestimating him?

"Uncle Reborn stop overreacting I just wanted to explain things to dad before he fainted." And as if on cue Tsuna fainted on the spot. Reborn just sighed.

"Hey stop butting in and disturbing the Tenth-" Gokudera was disturbed by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna needs to get up-" The battler watches went off not wasting any time Reborn transformed Leon into a 10 tonne hammer and hit Tsuna on the head. "Dame-Tsuna get up you have a battle!"

"UGH what? REBORN YOU CAN STOP HITTING ME NOW I STILL NEED TO FIGHT!"

"Hn. get going Dame-Tsuna failure is unacceptable!" Tsuna promptly left with Byakuran.

"Bye dad! Have fun even though I don't know what you're doing!" Tsuna was already gone by then. Reborn then turned to Hiroko.

"So, they have half an hour of battle time which means half an hour of interview time…" Reborn smirked and brought out his gun. "of course you will answer all of our questions right?". Hiroko blinked and blinked again.

"Um okay I guess I could…. It's not like I have a choice anyway right?" Hiroko responded in her bland voice which meant she was panicking again. "Can I ask you a question first though please I said please so you can't really say no…" Reborn sighed.

"What?"

"What exactly is going on at the moment?" Uni was the one to answer.

" So basically all of the arcobaleno met each other in a dream where our creator said they were giving us a chance to break the curse that was placed upon us we couldn't fight ourselves for various reasons and so we had to pick representatives and those representatives each have to wear a watch which will show them when they battle and for how long." Hiroko stayed quite for a while and then replied.

" Oh I see so those people are your representatives then… Well those are all of my questions so I guess I can answer your questions now…"

" Question 1 where did you come from?" Hiroko sighed she had a bit of a dirty mind and so when people ask her where she came from well….. you know… she said a few _inappropriate _things at the wrong time which may or may not have put her dad on the spot a few times.

"I was born in Italy but go to school in Japan and come back to Italy when I'm on holiday as does everybody else- all of the guardians children and some other friends." Reborn seemed to be thinking a lot.

" Second, how did you get here?"

"Hrmmm well to sum it up I was trying to convince you not to kill dad and then there was this big earthquake and then I ended up here." Reborm looked up at the words 'you' and 'kill' in the same sentence. Hiroko noticed this and said "he accidentally woke you up and you happened to be in a very bad mood so you decided to try and kill him."

"Well I guess that's it for questions but what are you going to do for now?" Hiroko soon realized that she didn't have anywhere to stay and that Japan may have changed a lot in the future. As Hiroko was considering what to do an there was another poof and Uni's daughter and Byakuran's son came in. Hiroko immediately ran to Uni's daughter and gave her a very big hug.

"LISA-CHAN YAAAAAAY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES" and likewise the girl now called Lisa gave Hiroko a very big hug. Lisa had long black hair just like Uni's and the same mark on her face her eyes were a slightly deeper shade of blue and she was just slightly taller than Hiroko who was the same size as Tsuna.

"Well I heard you were going to come visit tomorrow but then you suddenly disappeared... I was so worried!" Byakuran's son who had been ignored up until now decided to pipe up. He was like a mini version of Byakuran without the marks under his eye and his hair was slightly darker and his eyes were more like a pale blue."

"Hey hey Hiro-chan! I'm here to ya know?" Hiroko simply glanced in his direction and went back to hugging Lisa.

"I know that Susumu-kun but you know whenever I give you a hug I end up nearly getting molested so I'm ignoring you this time." Reborn and Uni were getting confused by now so they both asked.

"Who are those people?"

"Oh right well Lisa-chan's aunt Uni's daughter and Susumu-kuns Byakuran's son." Uni seemed shocked at that.

"EH? I HAD A CHILD?" Uni shouted. Hiroko just nodded.

"That is in the future ya know…" Susumu said. Reborn had a few questions.

"So… do you have any weird messed-up obsessions with the trinissette or taking over the world?" Reborn asked. Hiroko sweatdropped at the question.

"Well I certainly have an interest in the world.. but not in a psychotic 'I'm gonna take over the world' sense more in the geographical sense." Hiroko was mentally panicking thinking _saying that will make you more suspicious!_… Lisa seemed to pick up on Hiroko's distress.

"You know that just makes you seem suspicious instead of innocent, stupid."

"Um, Lisa-san if you are my daughter… why are you being so…. So harsh?" Lisa turned around and said.

"Oh, well apparently when you're pregnant you're scary and dad can be very scary at times… Just like Hiroko's parents…" Reborn who seemed deep in thought looked up at Lisa's words.

"What about the other Arcobaleno?" Both Lisa and Hiroko bit their lip at this and it was Susume that answered.

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t…" Susume said in a playful tone.

"Susume-kun…. You haven't had your marshmallows yet have you? You're not thinking right.."

"Hm? I was about to have them… *sob* but- but then I lost them when we came here.. I think I left them at my house in the future." After this Susumu broke down in tears.

"… Has anyone got marshmallows I don't fancy dealing with a Susume that's on his man period…" Uni promptly left the room to go look for some as she has seen Byakuran on his man period and it's not a pretty sight to see according to her. Susumu had a mood swing soon after she left.

"OI! WOMAN GIVE ME MY MARSHMALLOWS OR I'LL MESS YA UP GOOD AN' PROPER!" Hiroko blinked pointed at herself and blinked again.

"YEAH YOU, GIMME THE SUGAR OR ELSE!"

"Or else what you'll go crying to mommy, WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU WHERE IN THE PAST YOUR MOM'S NOT HERE SO THERE'S NO-ONE FOR YOU TO GO CRYING TO!" Hiroko then decided to vent the rest of her frustrations directly on to Susume and continued to do this until Uni returned Lisa and Reborn just sat back and watched.

"Hiroko-san what are you doing?" Hiroko stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"He was acting like he was on his man period and when he's on his man period he's worse than a woman on her period… so I had to sort him out!"

"… I see I guess I can understand Byakuran had one of those not too long ago, I ended up locking him in the cupboard." Hiroko shuddered at that.

"I remember accidentally locking Susume up in the cupboard... I had to go into hiding for a week. Before any of you say anything he was severely sugar deprived and on his man period!"

"Hmmmmm I wonder if anybody else is gonna come…" Hiroko thought out loud.

"What if it's Byakuran being sly again and Susume's in on it?" Reborn said suddenly.

"Urmmm we kinda brainwashed and tort- I mean persuaded Susume to obey me and Hiroko." Lisa said.

"Yeah that was soooooo fun!" Hiroko said with a 1000 watt smile.

"Well we had better sort out your sleeping arrangements everyone come with me." Uni said to the children in a caution manner. "Uncle Reborn? Could you please keep watch of the battle whilst I'm gone?"

"Sure thing Uni." And so Uni left and Reborn continued to watch what he could of the battle.

*Somewhere else with the Kokuyo Gang*

*POOF*

"Eh? Where am I?" A girl that looks like a smaller version of chrome with less innocent looking eyes and no eyepatch looked around. "Huh? Where am I? A… Forest?"

"Kufufufufu… Chrome dear? Is that you?"

**chapter end**

I know this dragged on a bit I was kinda running out of ideas to add and this isn't beta'd (if that's how you spell it) please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to say here apart from sorry for the late update school got in the way . on to the disclaimer…

DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN ANYTHING. 18x fem!Tsuna would have happened 'cause Tsuna looks really girly… NO OFFENSE!

**page break**

"_Kufufufufu Chrome dear is that you?"_

"No, nope definitely not I am your daughter…" Mukuro dropped his trident. "… From the future." Mukuro didn't seem to hear those words. He'd been out of it since he heard the word 'daughter'.

"ku…fu…fu… d-daughter?" The almost Chrome look-a-like rolled her eyes.

"Oi, get a hold of yourself I did say from the future didn't I?"

"Kufufufu indeed you did… so who is your… mother and what is your name?"

"Hmmmmm my name's Rokudo Luka and I don't think I should tell you who my mom is- oh one thing for the future if you can't handle being away from mom don't piss her off in the first place I mean seriously you built a frickin' shrine dedicated to her!"

"I-I WHAT?" Luka just rolled her eyes and didn't bother replying. Luka then turned to Fran who was standing near by.

"Hey Uncle Fran? How do you get dad out of his trance shock thing I think he still needs to fight otherwise he wouldn't be carrying his trident…"

"Oi, pineapple master snap out of it please we still have to fight In the ring conflict-"

"CRAP! I FREAKING LOST KAITO!" Mukuro looked very confused at that but Luka was too busy fretting to explain. "KAITOOOOOOO? KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ahem who would this Kaito person be now?"

"Your younger son…. HE'S ONLY TWO! TWO BLOODY YEARS OLD!"

"Calm down I'll-"

"Luka-nee *sob* where are you?"

"Kaito! I'm right here!"

"LUKA-NEE YAAAAY I FOUND YOU!" A small boy with chubby cheeks and dark blue/purple pineapple styled hair came out of a group of bushes. He wa

"Hahaha you had me worried there Kaito-chan really don't that to me again okay?"

"'kay~" Mukuro coughed to get their attention.

"As heartwarming as it is to watch you to it is going to get pretty violent around here and you two are going to get in the way." Luka looked around and took in her surroundings for the first time since arriving in the past. She was standing in a forest clearing, everywhere she looked all she could see was trees. There was also a truck nearby which seemed to be loaded with a machine.

"Urrrrrr….Dad? I can't really leave 'cuz I don't know where I am…" Mukuro sighed.

"Well, my dear, you're In Namimori, if you keep heading east you should be able to find Kokuyo Land, you can wait for me there."

"Ok dad seeya c'mon Kaito." And Luka headed east to Kokuyo Land.

"Kufufufu… that was interesting.. I wonder who the mother is.."

"Mukuro-chan you don't seriously believe them do you?" M.M whined. Mukuro turned to her and smiled mysteriously.

"Kufufufu I wonder…"

*Page Break*

_Somewhere in the streets of Namimori_

A certain Hibari Kyoya is doing his daily patrol in the streets when suddenly a cloud of pink smoke engulfs him. When the smoke clears two people are standing in front of him one a male teenager around the same age as him that looks A LOT like him he is wearing a scowl on his face. The other a small 3 year old girl with chubby cheeks and a pout on her face and her hair goes down to her waist.

"…Dad?"

*page break*

Hahaha… urm… I'm sorry for the short chapter…. Review please if our still reading that is….


	4. Character Profile: Hiroko Sawada

Soooo since I haven't been describing he characters so well I thought that I should do some character profiles and then make sure that I describe the others a bit better in other chapters … Well here goes…

*page break*

Name: Hiroko Sawada

Age: 13 and a ½

Appearance: Mid-length brown/bronze hair. Her eyes are a dark honey colour and her lips in-between thick and thin she has a small nose that fits in well with her face. Her body is thin but not too thin and there is a very small amount of muscle on her. She is the same size as the present Tsuna. She normally wears summer dresses with knee high socks and dolly shoes or she will wear jeans and a top with a jacket and uggs (if that's how you spell it) in winter.

Weapons: She fights using 2 box weapons and a pair of gloves that are a simplified version of what Tsuna has and she can go into hyper dying will mode. Her box weapons are called Natsuko a female lion cub and Aiko an eagle that is also female. Natsuko has both sun and sky flames making up her mane and Aiko is a pure sun type box weapon that can be used for both combat and healing.

*page break*

Well that's it I only put weapons and appearance in because the rest will be revealed in the story if there is something missing just tell me and I will add it.


	5. Character Profile: Luka and Kaito Rokudo

Here's the nest character profile…

*page break*

Name: Luka Rokudo

Age: 13

Appearance: Waist length dark blue hair that curls at the ends. Her eyes are different colours one is a dark blue/purple whilst the other is a light lilac colour and it has the kanji for 4 in it. Her lips a light pink and her nose is also small and fits in with her face. She is thin and does not have any muscle on her. She is the same height as Chrome. She has taken a liking to gothic style clothes and so is mostly seen in black. She also wears a black choker with a pink crystal heart on it with everything she wears.

Weapons: She fights with a black scythe which she uses to cast illusions she also has a mist type box weapon that is in the form of an owl. The owl is black with sapphire eyes and is called Tammy.

*page break*

Name: Kaito Rokudo

Age: 2

Appearance: He is essentially a smaller version of Mukuro but he has a more innocent look about him. His eyes are just like Mukuro's but he only has the kanji for 1 in his eye so far. His hair is in a pineapple style and is a shade darker than Mukuro's. His cheeks are very chubby and he is the same height as Lambo.

*page break*

Well that's it for these two next is Susumu and Lisa.


	6. Character Profile Susumu And Lisa

Sooooooo…. Here are the profile's for Susumu and Lisa….

*page break*

Name:Susumu

Age: 14

Appearance: He has a very light, bordering on white, shade of gray hair colour and is about a head taller than Hiroko. As is the same with his dad he almost always has a smile on his face. He usually wears a hoodie with Jeans or a white top with Jeans.

Weapons: Susumu normally fights with a small dagger and his box weapon which is a grey dragon called Anide. However he also owns a mist eagle (from his mothers side). He only uses this when he needs to go undercover or is trying to escape and needs a disguise. The eagle is called Blazekin.

*Page Break*

Name: Lisa

Age: 13 ½

Appearance: As is the same with her predecessors she has long black hair with bangs reaching just above her chin. She also has the clover shaped birthmark under her left eye. She also has the same blue eyes and black/green hair.

Weapons: She owns a sky box weapon which is a squirrel called Addie. Although he's small he's very powerful. Apart from the box weapon she will fight with whatever's available at the time it doesn't matter what it is.

*page break*

So now that these are finished I plan to get the next chapter up later today or maybe tomorrow it depends on if I have time.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So Here's chapter 4.. enjoy if your still reading….

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING XANXUS WOULD BE A VEGGIE IF I DID!

"_Dad?"_

Hibari blinked and then blinked again. The Hibari look a like also blinked.

"Who are you and why did you call me dad little girl?" Hibari asked the three year old said three year old pouted.

"I called you dad 'cuz your my daddee! Nii-chan tell him!" The older teen sighed and turned back o Hibari.

"… Father we are from the future and we are your children like it or not." Hibari simply blinked.

"…Hn prove it then." The three year old jumped up and began to speak.

"You always call everybody herbivore and hate crowding and want to fight somebody strong and you absolutely looooove Namimori!" The three year old finished with a smile. "Oh! And you have a bird called Hibird and a hedgehog called Roll!"

"…Hn exactly I despise crowding why would I get together with another herbivore?" Hibari ended the statement with a smirk.

"…'Cuz….'cuz…BY THE WAY my name is Rin and Nii-chan's is Kyo!" The sudden change of subject caught Hibari off guard.

"… If your my 'children' you should know what my name is."

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Kyo answered almost instantly.

"Still herbivores why are you avoiding my question?"

"'Cuz YOU WON'T BELIEVE US IF WE TOLD YOU CUZ YOU AND NII-CHAN ARE BIG IDIOTS THAT DON'T BELIEVE IN LOOOOOVVEEEEE!" Rin had enough of holding the truth in, being only three years old, and so let it out all at once.

"Hn. There you have it _dad_."

"Hn. Fine. Which school do you go to?" Hibari's thoughts on the inside mainly consisted of _*blush* I… with another herbivore… I…!_

"Namimori High School."

"A nursery in Namimowi!"

"Hn. Fine do I still have the same house?"

"Yes… I'm assuming you want us to go there?"

"Yes… so go and do so immediately." And with that Hibari began to walk off.

xoxo~Page Break~ xoxo

_Somewhere in the streets…_

A certain Gokudera is walking back to his house when all of a sudden POOF! A 14 year old girl pops up out of nowhere.

"HIROKO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"HUH? DAD?"

"DAD?"

"YES DAD!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am from the future and I am aspiring to become a great right hand woman of Hiroko-sama just like you!" That was all it took to win Gokudera over.

xoxo~Page Break~ xoxo

End of the chapter and sorry I didn't update… I was procrastinating


End file.
